ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 8: An Ancient Play
(The scene then cuts to The Los Angeles Theatre. Varna was staging a play. He faces the audience. Napat and Ersca were also there. The scene zooms in on Napat head to body.) * Napat: This is the story about a man who lived a long, long time ago. And his name was Uncle Noah. Now, Uncle Noah had to save some animals from a flood, so he built a really, really big boat. And he called that big boat "Uncle Noah's Ark". There were some ducks on the ark and the ducks went "QUACK!" Can you do that with us? The ducks went "QUACK!" The cows went "MOOOOOOO!" Now, Uncle Noah had a rooster on the ark and the rooster went "COCK-A-DOODLE DOO!" There were some cats on the ark and the cats made a terrible row. They went "MEOW!" There was a little pig on the ark and the little pig went... (The snorting sound is heard off-screen, making Napat jump and look around.) * Napat: How did that little pig go? It went... (The snorting sound is heard again. Napat looks around, but no one was there before turning back to the viewer.) There were some goats on the ark and the goats shook their heads and they went "BAA-AA-AA! BAA-AA-AA!" Now, let me see. What else was there on the ark? (Varna comes near Napat and makes donkey ears.) * Napat: Some donkeys. (forms ears with his hands) Let's see some long ears, donkeys. And the donkeys went "EEE-HAW! EEE-HAW!" (stops acting) Gee, it was noisy on the ark, but it was lots of fun, too. So, why don't you come aboard Uncle Noah's Ark with us. (The song plays.) * Christian Justice: (sings) A long, long time ago, as all you folks should know,... * ...Uncle Noah built himself an ark. * Ersca: Now, that's a boat, folks. * Christian Justice: For 40 days and nights, the rain was quite a fright. * The animals nearly tore the ark apart. * The ducks went (QUACK!). The cows went (MOOOOOOO!). The rooster (COCK-A-DOODLE DOO!). * The old tom cat sure raised an awful row. (MEOW!) * The little pig,... (SNORT!) ...the billy goat. (BAA-AA-AA!) The bull frog said,... * Ersca: The biggest rain we ever had! * Christian Justice: Uncle Noah's ark is a mad house now. * The horses and cattle, and fowl of the air, even the long eared donkey was there. (EEE-HAW!) * The ducks went (QUACK!). The cows went (MOOOOOOO!). The rooster (COCK-A-DOODLE DOO!). * All were there at Uncle Noah's Ark. * The ducks went (QUACK!). The cows went (MOOOOOOO!). The rooster (COCK-A-DOODLE DOO!). * The old tom cat sure raised an awful row. (MEOW!) * The little pig,... (SNORT!) ...the billy goat. (BAA-AA-AA!) The bull frog said,... * Ersca: The biggest rain we ever had! * Christian Justice: Uncle Noah's ark is a mad house now. * The horses and cattle, and fowl of the air, even the long eared donkey was there. (EEE-HAW!) * The ducks went (QUACK!). The cows went (MOOOOOOO!). The rooster (COCK-A-DOODLE DOO!). * All were there at Uncle Noah's Ark. * Ersca: But what about the unicorn? * Christian Justice: All were there at Uncle Noah's Ark. (The song ends with the animal sounds. The audience laugh and clap them.) Category:Scenes Category:Raven: Havoc